Team work
by Sustain
Summary: G1 Once in a while miracles do happen, Megatron and Starscream get along, for once. Can the Autobots defend against their power?
1. Chater 1

Team Work

By Soundwave's Idol

"BAH! I am surrounded by nothing but a bunch of feeble fools!" Megatron clenched his fist then landed it on his desk again, leaving a fourth dent for the day.

Suddenly Starscream burst in to the office. "Megatron what is going on?" he shouted at the top of his shrill voice.

"Your command skills have failed again Starscream." Megatron genuinely tried to keep his temper.

"It was not I who called the retreat, it was not I who had left his second in command out of the plans again, it was not I"

"Starscream I an warning you. I do not have the patience for this trist." Seeing Megatron's mood, Starscream changed his train of thought.

"Answer this question then," Megatron glared at him. Starscream knew full well that one of Megatron's favorite lines to Prime is; 'I answer to no one.'

"Why did you make me your second, if you will not allow me to operate as such?"

Megatron pondered the question, he had been thinking along that line for the last month, which was probably the only reason Starscream was still standing. 'He is right' he thought. 'I gave him the promotion because his aerial skills are unmatched, yet I have not used them to their full potential.'

Starscream stood there uneasily wondering if he even should have asked.

"Things are going to change around here, keep your temper and maybe things will work out better." Starscream was shocked, no yelling, no blasting no 'get the hell out of my office.' Starscream turned to leave. " Starscream," he turned back. "There is a strategy meeting tomorrow at nine, be there."

'Last time I went to a meeting I was sent to the repair bay immediately after words.' Starscream thought.

The next day Megatron enter the war room, all his officers were already there. Megatron sat at the head of the table. "Soundwave do you have the plans?"

"Yes, Megatron." Soundwave typed at his computer and a holo projection came up on the table.

"Good, this is and oil refinery in Texas. Scrapper, Motormaster, Onslaught, I want you to take your teams to set up a parameter. Starscream, I want you and the jets to keep aerial surveillance, and prolong the Autobots from reaching the refinery for as long as possible. Soundwave, you will send Buzzsaw and Laserbeak to go with Starscream. Rumble, Frenzy, and Reflector will help you with the energon cubes. I will go with Ravage to this point." He pointed to a road on the holomap. "This is the most likely way the Autobots will arrive." Soundwave nodded. "Good then we will strike tomorrow." Megatron sat still as most of the others left. Starscream stared insistently at Megatron. "Do you have some thing you wish to add?" Megatron asked.

Starscream sat up, "Yes, actually"

Soundwave started to get up he knew that the probability of Starscream being sent to the repair bay just tripled.

"Don't go Soundwave, I need you here for this." Starscream said.

Soundwave stopped and sat back down.

"Go on Starscream." Megatron insisted. He wanted to see if the seeker could indeed keep his temper.

This time though, Starscream would not criticize the plans. "I feel that two teams of four would be the best for your plan. The two cassettes could be used as escorts."

"Explain more fully." Starscream had actually caught Megatron's interest.

"Two teams of four would be more confusing to our enemy. Soundwave, I trust that you can keep constant contact with all members of my teams?" the communications expert nodded. "You also know the cargo size of each?" The indigo transformer nodded once more. "Good then with you permission Megatron I will go on."

"Yes, Starscream go on." Megatron marveled Starscream had really put thought in to this.

"Soundwave, when you have a sizeable amount of energon cubes I want you to call Astrotrain. Have Laserbeak and Buzzsaw escort him away from the battle. Then call the next jet with the biggest hold. Leave me for last, as I am the fastest. After I am loaded you can collect your cassettes then transform in to my cockpit. Megatron if you have fallen back due to lack of air support by that time, I can carry you as well."

"Yes, with our air support dwindling and the Autobots out numbering us already that may be a possibility."

Starscream had a surprised look on his face. For once his commander had listened to him.

"Very good Starscream, see that those under your command know the procedure"

At 8:am the Decepticons landed at the refinery in Texas, but instead of landing in a large group everyone went to their positions. Soundwave used his audio disrupter waves to disperse the humans. Slowly circling overhead, were two formations of four jets.

"Dirge, you are to wait three minutes after my team has engaged the enemy then attack. I want to catch them in crossfire. Everyone, when Soundwave contacts you leave immediately, when your cargo hold is full return to base is that understood?" various affirmative answers came over the com.

A few moments later small blips on Starscream's radar and the sound of Megatron's fusion canon told him the Autobots had arrived. "Alright the enemy has been sighted team one with me." Starscream broke formation followed by Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Blitzwing. They came upon Megatron's position who was pinned down behind a rocky outcropping. Lasers blasting the four jets knocked down targets in unison. After rounding about for the next wave Starscream saw the other team coming in as instructed, "team one switch to bombs and missiles." The jets roared through the battleground lasers blasting and bombs landing just about everywhere. They flew through one another's formations with ease.

After the first two strikes Astrotrain was called.

The battle went on, Megatron was forced to pull back again and again as one by one the jets left, and the Autobots came out of hiding.

"Starscream, return to refinery for loading." Came Soundwave's harmonic monotone over the com.

"Acknowledged." He replied. Then lowered himself to ten feet off the ground. "Megatron, it is time to collect."

"We are ready" was the answer. Starscream flew towards Megatron who held Ravage. He opened his cockpit then both transformed landing on the seat, then he kicked in his turbo jet and sped his way to Soundwave. A few feet away he opened his cockpit again, letting out a cassette and a gun, then transformed for a faster landing.

"Lets load him as quickly as possible." Megatron said as he transformed. Starscream transformed back to his jet mode and opened his cargo doors. As Megatron placed the last energon cubes Soundwave collected his cassettes, then both transformed in to his cockpit. Starscream powered his thrusters, which started to scream like his namesake as he clawed his way in to the sky through brute force.

He flew over the battle scene. "Bruticus, Devastator, Menasor we have what we came for return to base." He yelled. The three giant robots looked through the sky it was true; there were no jets anywhere. They spilt into there smaller robot forms and took off all flying west.

Starscream circled once to allow Soundwave and Megatron both to emerge from his cockpit and transform before he himself landed in the raised tower of the Decepticon base. Megatron and Soundwave were forced to stand against the walls of the elevator to permit Starscream in his jet mode in to the base.

"Soundwave, how much energy did we acquire?" Megatron looked at the communicator.

Soundwave's harmonic monotone came in a higher pitch than normal. "All of it."

Megatron's jaw dropped. "Explain."

"The refinery's oil supply diminished while making the last shipment I used electric energy to finish the load."

"Very good, very good, what is the total count then?"

"4,732,674 cubes filled."

The elevator stopped letting the two robots out, then slowly Starscream wheeled out. Rumble and Frenzy proceeded to unload him.

"Megatron, Boss?"

"What is it Rumble?" Megatron kneeled to see the cassette.

"Where we suposta put all this stuff?" he pointed at the large stack in the control room. " All four cargo bays are full, we just aint got any more room."

Megatron let a smile cross his lips, and stood up. "Soundwave, contact Shockwave on Cybertron, tell him to prepare to receive mass quantities of energon. Astrotrain you will take this energon as well as the energon in bays three and four. Blastoff you will help him." Megatron started to his office. "Starscream, when this is finished come to my office."

"What about the rest of us?" Frenzy asked.

"Megatron turned around. "When the last shipment is complete, and Astrotrain and Blastoff return reenergize yourselves, and take three days off."

Rumble and Frenzy shared a high five, as the rest of the on lookers cheered.

A few hours later Starscream walked into Megatron's office. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Starscream sit down." Megatron swiveled his chair to see the silver and red seeker. "You did well today. This strike was by far the largest yet, your strategy has indeed paid off." His voice changed to a more sinister tone. "Now, if this continues will you still be trying to fight me for leadership?"

Starscream thought for a moment, everything in him screamed 'yes I am the only one fit to lead!' but his common sense and scientific mind told him 'no as long as my views are heard I can lead with out being the leader'. He had decided.

"No. If things progress this way I will had achieved the leadership that you appointed me to millennia ago."

"Very good. Take time off like everyone else, and then confer with Soundwave about our next strike. With the two of us working together, Prime will never know what hit him."

4


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A few hours later at the Ark.

"Pryme, I just can't believe that we had our rear axles handed to us by the Decepticreeps." Ironhide staggered to a chair in the command room.

"Yes, I know Ironhide the organization they had was quite elaborate. The lack of which has always been our ally." Prime's voice noted the concern he felt about the new threat. "Have Ratchet start repairs, I will be in my office. Prowl, after your turn in the repair bay, meet me there." Prime's wounds were only surface burns, nothing that his self-repair systems and a new coat of paint could not fix.

As asked Prowl reached Prime's office. "You wanted to see me."

"Yes Prowl, as our tactician, I wanted your thoughts on what happened today." Prowl stood uneasily, Prime had not yet turned to see him.

"Well I can assume, that it was a plan that Soundwave had derived."

Prime finally turned. "Negative, I have learned the difference, it was definitely Megatron's plan, but the strategy was not."

Prowl looked a little concerned. "I don't understand, normally Megatron's plans end up blowing the entire area up, where as Soundwave protects the installation. Today that happened, so naturally I suspected Soundwave."

"True, but I know Megatron better than that. The location was not that which Soundwave would choose.Something else is going on." Prime sat back playing the last few moments of the battle in his mind. "What about Starscream?"

"He is a lose cannon, besides he is on our side. He causes more problems for the Decepticons than we do." Sarcasm filtered through Prowls words.

"That was the difference, Starscream picked Megatron up then, later ordered the others to leave, not retreat, but to leave. I know it seems impossible, but perhaps Megatron and Starscream have learned to work together." Prime's optics brightened.

"I don't know about that, Starscream and Megatron have been battling for many years just to quit and play nice." Prowl thought for a moment. "You don't think that Starscream actually took control do you?"

Prime shook his head. "No, Megatron would never allow that. He would be deactivated first."

Three days later at the Decepticon underwater base. Starscream has entered the war room looking for Soundwave.

"Have you found another energy source?"

"Affirmative." Soundwave's harmonic monotone voice rang out.

"Good. Where?" Starscream paced impatiently.

" Hydro electric plant: Border of Arizona and Nevada."

"What is the landscape like?"

"High desert: mountainous area."

"Good so it will be easier to defend. And our defense?"

"Two combiner teams would be adequate with your aerial force."

"What has Megatron said?" Starscream stood thinking. 'Each combiner team has its advantage. Devastator has strength, but Longhaul's bed could be used for transportation of the energon. Menasor has speed, and that speed could be used by Motormaster to also haul the energon. Bruticus is smart and can take Superion alone, then again Blastoff is a shuttle and Vortex is a helicopter both can fly out energon.'

"Megatron has given me complete preparation command." Soundwave looked at Starscream expecting him to be mad.

"Good, then you can approve my strategy, maybe we can avoid an argument." Starscream sat at the table next to Soundwave. "What I propose we do is leave Devastator and Menasor to defend with Megatron, Brawl, Swindle, and Onslaught. We will use Blastoff and Vortex to help with the transportation. Then again systematically call by size of cargo space."

"The Autobots will be expecting that again."

"I hope they do. I have looked at the map, there is two roads going in or out they may try to come in on both sides. I will have my two teams patrolling, the first team will attack the first group. Dirge and his team will continue to patrol, if the Autobots think that they can sneak up, they will sadly be mistaking." Starscream sat back.

"Your strategy is sound." Soundwave put away his holomap. "I will inform Megatron."

Again the Screamers strategy paid off and, the underwater base was filled with energon. Megatron sat in his office with a content smile on his face, thinking about the last battle. All of his troops had been fully energized; something the Autobots had kept them from for sometime now. A thought kept creeping in to his processors. 'Would things been different many years ago if I had listened to him then?' As soon as the thought entered it passed with another. 'Such strategies would have never worked an Cybertron, there was no energy to collect.'

Megatron sat back satisfied with himself, the latest battle was in the Decepticon favor, he and the other ground forces had beaten the Autobots into a retreat, with out the help of the jets.

The sound of the door chime jerked him out of his thoughts.

"Enter." He released the lock on the door.

Soundwave entered carrying a data pad.

"Report." Megatron sat forward in his chair waiting the good news.

"Energon has been transported to Cybertron." Soundwave's harmonic tone was in a major key.

"Good. Shockwave's report?" Megatron's optic brow rose.

"Four more such strikes will allow him to wake the last two sectors."

"Excellent. What of Starscream?" Megatron turned away to his ocean view.

"Hook has stabilized him. Repairs will take sometime." Soundwave's voice took a more solemn tone.

"We can wait."

Optimus Prime paced the command room thinking, replaying the battle over and over. It was the second time the Decepticons had issued a beating to him. He knew that when he rolled up, the jets would be aiming for him, so instead of looking for Megatron he searched for Starscream. Starscream passed right over his head; he fired hitting Starscream four times causing the jet to spiral into the ground. The operation continued as planned, that ruled Starscream from being the leader. He had no recall of what happened after Megatron had jumped on him, blasting him at point blank range. The next thing he knew Ratchet was patching him up to retreat.

He also knew that his troops out numbered the Decepticons by three to one, the only fact that changed that was the Decepticons were in fact warriors, which nullified their numbers. The numbers now meant nothing, he and the Autobots had never been beaten that badly on earth. He had to come up with a new strategy and soon before the Decepticons had enough energy to come looking for them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hook entered Megatron's office; he noticed that Soundwave was present. 'Good' he thought. 'Now I will not have to look for him as well.'

"Hook I believe that you have good news, concerning Starscream?" Megatron glared at the Constructicon for interrupting.

"Mighty Megatron, Starscream is fully repaired. He should be operational within a full recharge cycle." Hook was not bothered by Megatron's look.

"Good. See that he collaborates with Soundwave when he is ready."

Hook nodded and gave the traditional fist to the chest Decepticon salute, then left.

Megatron turned to Soundwave. "We need to know what Prime is thinking. Dispatch Laserbeak, and Ravage."

"As you command, Megatron." Soundwave pressed the usual button on his shoulder. With out missing a beat two cassettes flew out transforming in the air. "Laserbeak, Ravage: Operation acquire knowledge of Optimus Primes Strategy."

Laserbeak squawked, and Ravage growled in acknowledgement, leaving Megatron and Soundwave alone.

"Soundwave, this could win the war for us, we can finally rid ourselves of those accursed Autobots." Megatron's optics glowed brightly.

"Upon the examination of the encounter, I encompassed a conceivably superior resolution." Perceptor looked at Prime who seemed not to understand but tried not to lead on.

"Now tell that to us again, this time say it so we can understand it." Ironhide spoke what everyone was thinking.

"I have an idea that might work." Preceptor smiled.

"Lets hear it." Prowl noted.

"As Optimus said the jets have been leaving the seen, systematically. I have noticed with exemption of Starscream whom they used last. Now have deliberated the sizes of the aerial squads, they have been transporting the energon and have been able to get mass quantities. My implication is to not have Superion join the land forces use the Aerialbots to confiscate the transportation jets." Perceptor waited to see if he would have to explain again.

"Devastator, Menasor, and Bruticus are just too strong. Blaster radio Omega Supreme, we are going to need his help for this." Prime turned away from the crowd.

"Whats goin on anyway? We havn't hear hide nore hair of any Decepticons in weeks. They are usually number one on the top ten on the annoying list." Jazz was thinking that it just wasn't right for then to lay low for so long.

"Yes, it is not like Megatron to sit back when he has the upper hand." Prime thought form a moment. "I agree with Perceptor. We need to stop the transportation of the energon. If taking out the jets is needed than that is what has to be done."

The other officers nodded and started dissipating from Prime's office. In the dark of the air shaft near the back of the room Ravage silently walked back out to the waiting Laserbeak.

Laserbeak flew over the open ocean, clutching a small black cassette in his claws. He signaled Soundwave to raise the tower, as he circled high in the salty air. When the opening of the tower came in to view he flew in and released Ravage. Ravage immediately transformed and landed on all four paws. Reaching the command room both cassettes headed directly to Soundwave. Once close enough they transformed and landed in to Soundwave's waiting chest door. When Soundwave closed the door, Ravage downloaded the conversation he had recorded from Prime's office. Soundwave's visor brightened slightly, he knew Starscream would not like this news.

In the repair bay Starscream finally came to, his optics fluttering a few times before settling on the their familiar ruby.

"What happened?"

Hook turned at the quiet voice behind him. "Prime knocked you hard, subsequently you crashed."

Starscream looked around recognizing the repair bay. "How did I get back?" Starscream had thought about how many times that Megatron had left him to return on his own.

"Megatron insisted Scavenger and Scrapper carry you." Hook looked at Starscream's read outs again. "Megatron also insisted that when you were ready you seek Soundwave."

'When I was ready?' he thought. 'Maybe things have changed.' Choosing not to believe it just yet, Starscream shifted his feet off the side of the bed. "My internal clock must be wrong."

"No, I have checked all your systems. You are 100 functional." Hook's tone of voice was angered, he distained anyone thinking that he could possibly make such a mistake.

"I have been offline for eighteen days?" Surprise shown on the seekers face.

"Correct. You are free to leave now."

Starscream stood and walked out of the repair bay, he knew that was Hooks way of saying get out. He wondered to his quarters and sat at the computer. He brought up Soundwave's report on the last strike. He was a little shocked that there had been no other strikes while he was incapacitated. As he read through the report he saw the quantity of energon that had been taken. The number was almost double that of his first strategy, Astrotrain and a few others had been able to make four fully loaded trips before the generators in the dam malfunctioned. He had come to the conclusion that Megatron and the other ground forces must have over powered the Autobots. A smurk began to pull at his lip; he knew that Megatron had been pleased to dish out another beating to Prime. Satisfied he turned away from the computer. Time to seek Soundwave.

Soundwave was almost always on duty. His role as communications officer was demanding. Starscream entered the command room, knowing that Soundwave would be there. He sat down at his tactical station, reading the orders that had been given for the day.

Soundwave did not bother to look at the seeker; Hook had called immediately after Starscream left the repair bay. He also knew what the orders where, and how Starscream would take them. 'When he was ready.' Megatron's words played back in his mind.

"Soundwave, what were Megatron's orders when you returned form the dam?" Starscream was interested if there had been a reward of a few days off again.

"One week was issued." Soundwave did not look up from his counsel.

"Is the old desert base functional?"

"Scrapper reported it would be completed tomorrow."

Starscream was pleased with the progress. "Have you chosen a new strike site?"

"Affirmative."

"Where?"

Soundwave moved from the counsel, walking towards the hall, Starscream followed. Once entering the war room Soundwave typed at a computer and brought up a holo map. The map showed a nuclear plant in the desert of Nevada.

"There? How are we supposed to defend that?" Starscream was stunned; there were no rocks no mountains just flat dry wasteland.

Soundwave said nothing, he pressed the play button almost where a belt buckle would be. Starscream listened to the recorded Autobot voices. Starscream's face changed from the surprise to anger as his optics narrowed.

"Prime thinks that he can out smart me huh? Well I have a surprise for him. Soundwave I assume that you have chose this location for a reason."

"Energon transportation by ground to the desert base in California." Soundwave looked at Starscream.

"Aah yes, the Stunticons. Their speed over the Autobots will prove useful yet. That still leaves Omega supreme, hhhmmm. I will think about this a while longer." Starscream looked at Soundwave. Soundwave nodded then left, leaving the holo map on. Starscream sat there studying the map. Thoughts ran through his head. 'There was only one road that led to the facility, but Prime would be sending the Aerialbots. That meant no Superion, though Omega Supreme would replace him.' He stood up and paced the length of the table. 'Devastator was needed to match Omega, who would no doubtably look for Devastator. That left Defensor.' Starscream stopped and looked at the holo map again. Then a smile broadened across his face. 'Silverbolt needs to be out of the equation. No Silverbolt no Superion. The new Autobots were no match for the veteran Decepticon jets. Megatron, Wildrider, Deadend, Dragstrip, Breakdown, Swindle, and Brawl should be able to handle Defensor. Motormaster, Vortex, Blastoff, and Onslaught would transport the energon.' He started to pace again. 'It is too risky, too much is riding on disabling Silverbolt. If they are able to form Superion it will be a waste.' He sat at the head of the table, staring at the map.

The sound of the door made him jump.

"Starscream, I had heard that you had recovered." Megatron stood next to him impatiently.

Starscream looked at him oddly, and then realized where he had sat down. Quickly he moved a seat over. Megatron sat in the newly vacated seat.

"This is the next objective." Megatron was not asking he had selected it, subsequent to hearing Ravages report. "Have you any thoughts?"

Starscream sat silently for a moment, and then he out lined what he had thought only moments ago.

"Yes, there is a higher risk here." Megatron agreed. "However once you have beaten the Aerialbots, and shifted focus back to the ground we should be able to beat them again. After they have retreated we will be free to transport the energon by air again."

Starscream sat bolt up right. "That's it!"

Megatron became puzzled.

"Motormaster will haul right through the Autobot lines, to the desert base. Onslaught will do the same both can fly back. Much faster, if Bruticus is needed so be it. The Autobots will think we are transporting by ground, by that time it will be too late."

Megatron began to smile an evil grin. "Very good, Starscream. We strike in two days."

"Optimus! Decepticons reported at the nuclear plant in Nevada!" Prowl yelled.

Optimus came to the monitor; Teletran's SkySpy was giving them an optic full. Optimus opened the internal com of the Ark.

"Autobots, the Decepticons have come out of hiding, you all know your assignments. Roll out!" Everyone transformed and followed Prime to the entrance of the Ark, where the Aerialbots soared overhead taking the lead. Prime radioed the five jets. "Engage the Decepticon jets do not allow them to leave the area."

"We will ground those out dated jets." Was the only answer.

Silverbolt had his sensors on there max range. Sure enough just like the last two times two groups of four jets circled the area. Suddenly all eight jets changed direction and headed straight for them.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Silverbolt yelled.

It was too late; Skywarp had teleported right on top of him in robot mode. Skywarp's fist beat on the cockpit of the supersonic jet until he could rip off the roof, then he started pulling out all the systems in it. Once Skywarp had removed the guidance system, the jet started plummeting to the earth. Skywarp teleported again landing safely near the smoking jet, and then he transformed to join the firefight in the sky.

Prime saw Silverbolt go down, and Omega Supreme land near the same area. He only hoped that the damage could be repaired.

Devastator met Omega Supreme where he landed; he grabbed the rocket before the Autobot had a chance to transform. He broke the rocket in half then stomped the tank and the track that it rolled on.

Finally the Autobots arrived at the battle area. Prime saw there was no cover and the jets were headed to them. "Autobots transform and fan out!"

Then in what seemed like an instant the ground Decepticons were on them. Prime knew that there would naturally be resistance, but the Decepticons where showing mass force. Devastator was beating Defensor, the jets where blasting anything that moved and the six other ground Decepticons where fighting hand to hand. Prime spotted Megatron who was arrogantly walking towards him.

"Leave now Prime." Megatron stopped just two steps away.

Prime said nothing, but surveyed the scene with peripheral vision. There was nothing that he could do. "You're just going to let us go Megatron?"

A stuck-up smile placed itself firmly on Megatron's lips "I only want what I came for, Prime."

Prime backed away from Megatron. "Autobots, retreat!"

At Primes call the Decepticons ceased fire, but did not give up their positions, the jets resumed there circling in the sky. Megatron watched as the Autobots transformed and took their wounded, then radioed Soundwave to call the jets.

At the Ark Prime was furious, he was in his office pacing. What infuriated him the most was he did not know what to do next.

5


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Megatron was the last to enter the Decepticon base, but stopped short of exiting the elevator of the entrance tower. "What is this? Soundwave, why have there not been shipments made to Cybertron?"

"Shockwave reports spacebridge nonfunctional." Soundwave intoned.

"WHAT?" He shoved his way through the stacks of energon and other Decepticons. He neared the monitor where Soundwave was stationed. "What has happened now?"

"Dinobots and female Autobots destroyed it."

"Dinobots?" He gazed around the room that was very nearly filled with energon. "I wondered why Prime had not used them. Soundwave, is there any room that is not filled?"

"War room."

"All right, summon everyone in there we will discuss this there."

Soundwave opened the intercom and relayed the information, and then he followed Megatron. As space permitted he called all his cassettes to him, all could patch directly in to his own systems and be present at the meeting while saving space.

Once in the war room, Megatron sat at the head of the table, and only waited a few moments while the last of his army squeezed in to hear the debriefing. "Shockwave has reported that the spacebridge is nonfunctional. The Dinobots have been on Cybertron, I can expect that Prime will repair Omega Supreme, and then sent him to obtain them. Our headquarters is over loaded with energon. At this point I am forced to relinquish this over load to you. I assure you that you have earned every bit of it. I want the command center cleared out in twenty-four hours. All must report back for duty in one week. Dismissed." Megatron sat in his chair as the others bustled out. After everyone else had gone he walked through a labyrinth on his way back through the command room to his office, even there he moved four stacks before he could reach his desk. The energon that was in is office was the highest grade, he knew that Soundwave had put it there. The energon was the last thing on his mind; he now concentrated on the new predicament that the returning Dinobots would create.

Most of the other Decepticons took Megatron's announcement at face value; they made three or four trips from their quarters to the command room until their quarters were full. They knew that Megatron's message was basically the ok to get totally crocked. Many of them did just that. Starscream organized a line, after all energon will detonate; and he knew that his quarters were full of energon per Soundwave as well. When there was no more rushing to take a share he went to his quarters. He thought about what to do about the dino problem, as he slowly drank three whole cubes. He had an idea, but did not make it to Soundwave's quarters. He fell down passed out in his door way. As we all know seekers are lightweight drinkers.

Thundercracker was the first to fall after two cubes; Skywarp had four, but tried to take Thundercracker to his quarters when he passed out on top of him in the main hallway.

Soundwave indulged in two cubes that gave him a nice buzz then just lay down to recharge. His cassettes being so small, could only handle half a cube apiece. All stayed out in the room, the two condors on their perch, Ravage on his pillow in the corner and Rumble and Frenzy had small pull out recharge beds.

Everyone else seemed to be locked in their quarters as if hording the energon from thieves. Four hours had passed since Megatron had entered his office; he had consumed thirty-seven energon cubes and had planned on more once he reached his quarters. He exited in to the command room, which was now empty. Slowly he walked in to the hall, nearly falling head first on to the two seekers. He made a mental note to reprimand them later, but forgot as soon as they were out of sight. When he passed Starscream's quarters he pushed the seeker in so that the door would stop trying to close on him. Finally he got to his quarters, which was quite full of energon, however a path to the recharge bed had been left. He sat on the bed knowing that he had forgot something but could not think of what. He laid straight back and promptly passed out.

Prime hovered in the repair bay, Ratchet, Perceptor, Wheeljack and Sparkplug, were doing their best to keep Silverbolt and Omega Supreme from deactivating completely.

"Prime there is nothing that you can do here. It's just going to take sometime." Ratchet was the only one that ever stood up to Prime about health issues. "Go to your quarters and get some rest if anything changes I will inform you."

Prime walked out still furious this wasn't supposed to happen. He had hoped that Omega would come out roughly uninjured, so that he could pick up the Dinobots from Cybertron. He insisted that it was his mistake, by calling Omega back before the Dinobots finished their assignment. He desperately did not want to give Megatron the upper hand any more than he already had. He had underestimated Megatron's force, he hoped that by damaging the spacebridge that Megatron would have a storage problem and not want to take more until he had the injured repaired and the Dinobots back.

Primes hopes were answered. Shockwave had not been able to rebuild the spacebridge in one week, forcing Megatron to lie low until it was done. Ratchet took full advantage of the extra time to rework some of Omega's armor. It had been two months with not a peep from the Decepticons, this made everyone at the Ark every uneasy. He put much of his force on continuous surveillance, knowing that Megatron would eventually come out.

In the Decepticon base..

"Shockwave to Megatron."

"Yes, Shockwave."

"I have completed repairs on the spacebridge."

"Good. I shall contact you when we have a shipment prepared. Megatron out." Megatron opened the base internal communications. "Starscream, Soundwave proceed to the war room at once." He closed the channel heading there himself. When he entered the war room Soundwave had already been there, as he sat down Starscream came in.

"Good. Now we can advance with the next operation. I have decided to take a little detour; we will siphon the oil out of the Alaskan pipeline. From that distance it will take the grounded Autobots sometime to reach it. The Aerialbots Omega Supreme and the Dinobots are their only airborne units. We have conformation that the traitor Skyfire has become a neutral and left the planet. This will be the area." Megatron tapped the computer and the holomap blinked on. "I want to hold off the Aerialbots and Dinobots, and leave before Optimus Prime and the other ground forces can arrive." Megatron sat back and studied the map.

"What about Omega Supreme?" Starscream asked.

"We will need to concentrate on any Autobot that emerges from him. I want to engage them before they reach the site." Megatron sat still thinking.

"This is not an advisable plan." Soundwave finally said.

Starscream looked at Soundwave, thinking if he had said that he would be in the repair bay. He had thought it nonetheless. "The rocket base in California's desert would be a high energy out put." He suggested.

"No. I want to throw the Autobots off our trail. We are not hurting for energy; this will be more like a distraction. When you engage them we will stop the siphon and join you. I want to take out as many Autobots as possible, then while they are down we will strike the rocket base." Megatron's lieutenants both nodded. "Soundwave distribute this information. We depart at sun rise."

Out side the Ark.

"Autobots! The time has come; we need to defeat Megatron at his own game. Omega, you and the Aerialbots are to stay near. We will arrive together. Autobots roll out!" The ranks of the Autobot forces transformed and started north.

Nearing the area of the Alaskan pipeline the scene was the same as it had been for the last few confrontations. Two groups of jets were circling, but it just didn't seem right, something else was going on and Prime could feel it. He watched as the Decepticon jets sped up rapidly to engage the Aerialbots and Dinobots. Something was definitely different. He had prepared to his two air groups for just this and the 'Con jets were now getting a good beating.

The aerial battle was short. The Aerialbots had chased the seekers around until they had come back up on the Dinobots, which gave them a pounding as they flew by. Now it was time to assault Megatron and the ground forces, with the jets out of the way a window finally opened for Prime. He knew however that Megatron was not to be taken lightly. His sensors picked up four distinct Decepticon signatures, Devastator, Menasor, Bruticus, and Megatron. He radioed Omega Supreme to join them, and ordered the Protectobots, and Aerialbots to merge, the three on three battles would free the others to keep going on to the pipeline to stop Soundwave.

Devastator had not got the surprise on Omega this time, Omega's swift thinking forced Devastator to fall apart, and Hook had been badly damaged. Superion and Menasor struggled back and forth until Omega stepped in to help, sheering Dragstrip off and sending him to the ground smoking. By then Defensor had already sent Bruticus on the retreat.

Prime rolled his way directly to Megatron, after radioing for the others to go on. Megatron was waiting for him while surveying the battle.

"You have lost Megatron."

"No Prime, this is just a minor set back. I still can make it worth while by destroying you!" Megatron leapt at Prime, knocking him to the ground. Prime threw Megatron off by using the momentum.

"Give up Megatron. This battle is over." Prime said, pointing at the fleeing Decepticons. Megatron got to his feet.

"Rest assured Prime, that our next encounter I will be victorious!" Megatron yelled as he flew to meet his battered army.

Prime didn't move as he watched until he could not longer see then. "If only there was a way to end this with out death." He thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Megatron was furious as he stepped out of the elevator in to the underwater Decepticon base. He walked straight in to his office, he had been damaged, but his anger would not permit him to settle down for the minor repairs. He thrust his fist on to the desk. There were no reports in yet, that meant that the army had been badly damaged. He had seen all the jets go down, as well as the combiners. _'Blast those Autobots.'_ He thought. A voice in the back of his processor chanted 'I told you so.' In an annoying voice very similar to Starscream's. That angered him more, Starscream had not been at fault for this loss, he could not place blame there. _'Well I could, but not this time.' _He thought. Nor would he blame Soundwave, Soundwave had told him it was not a good strategy. It was supposed to be a superficial attack to weaken the Autobots, but the Autobots had gunned them down. Megatron thrust his fist on the desk again. Finally the door chimed.

Megatron said nothing; he just opened the door remotely.

Starscream walked in quietly, he knew Megatron was furious and he had just come from the repair bay, and did not wish to go back. Starscream placed his report on the desk.

"Starscream."

"Yes Megatron?"

"Have Soundwave arrange a meeting, after all are repaired."

"Yes Megatron." Starscream quickly left.

Outside Starscream activated his comlink to inform Soundwave of the instructions. Soundwave replied an affirmative, and Starscream closed the link.

Soundwave was still in the repair bay assisting the Constructicons. Hook had taken a large amount of damage, and Soundwave was needed to fill in, and repair Hook.

Megatron reviewed Starscream's report. It stated the obvious; the Autobots had basically got the drop on them. Then it trailed off, because Starscream had been knocked in to stasis. Megatron waited. Soundwave was the next to report, his report said nearly the same thing, but had listed Megatron as the cause of failure. He had fully expected that in Starscream's report, however it was not mentioned. Lastly before the meeting was to be held, Hook reported. Megatron said nothing to Hook's obvious anger, when the Constructicon threw the data pad on to the desk, and stormed away. Megatron looked over the report; every Decepticon who had been at the battle was named, many with extensive injuries. His name was not there, as he had not been to the repair bay yet. He stood from the desk and walked to the war room.

He had heard Motormaster mumble under his breath 'its about time.' And ignored it. He took his seat at the head of the table.

"Today's battle was a minor set back, in the victories that we have had the last few raids. I assure you that a defeat of this magnitude will not happen again. In two days we shall have another meeting, were our next strategy will be discussed. Until then you and your various groups are dismissed." Megatron sat thinking. He could have implicated Starscream anyway, the warriors would have accepted that, but Starscream would not, and things would no doubt go back to the way they had been. Megatron was not ready for that. While he did enjoy shooting the traitor on occasion, the teamwork they had been displaying was working a lot better than before. Cybertron was his main concern, and because of the two of them, over half the planets energy had been restored.

Megatron looked at Soundwave, who had been the only one to stay. "We will attack the rocket base. Advise Starscream to devise a simple high yielding plan."

"As you command Megatron." Soundwave stood and walked out.

Optimus Prime was in his office he had just gone over the new reports. No major damage to the Autobots and no energy was taken. A thought grasped his processor. _'It was not a major strike area that the Decepticons had hit. A distraction tactic most likely.' _He called Prowl on his comlink.

"Yes Prime?"

"Make sure that every one is ready. I believe that Megatron has something more up his sleeve."

"Understood, Prowl out."

Prime sat back at his desk. Today they had successfully repelled the Decepticons; but things were beginning to look bad. It was not hard for Prime to very nearly read Megatron, many times that had been a key to the Autobots victories. Soundwave had taken some getting used to, and now Prime had integrated that in to his battle strategies. This third, which he was posative, was Starscream's was quite a bit of a mystery to him. It was time for Prime to seek more aide. The humans had a saying the two minds are better than one, and he had been conversing with Prowl over it, but now he needed another. One more warrior like, than the normal Autobot. He opened his comlink again.

"This is Ironhide."

"Come to my office, and bring Prowl with you."

"Sure thing Pryme."

Prime's thoughts drifted to his warriors. Ironhide was a great warrior with and abundance of courage, one of the few that would take Megatron head on. The others like Sideswipe and his brother Sunstreaker, were almost merciless to a degree they were nearly Decepticons themselves. On there off time they loved peace, but war they were just plain good at.

The door chime rang.

"Enter."

Prowl walked in followed by Ironhide.

"I'm glad you came quickly. I fear we do not have much time."

"Starscream. I want the fuel from the rocket base and I want it all!" Megatron paced at the end of the table. "Prime will not get away with this!"

"Prime will be expecting out strategy." Soundwave noted.

"I have a new idea." Starscream answered.

Megatron stopped to listen.

"Our forces will guard the energon processing area, but I think an attack on there head quarters will allow us the upper hand of surprise."

"Interesting, Starscream." Megatron sat down. "I will lead the combiners to the Ark. You will go with the jets to the rocket base. Soundwave take Reflector as well."

Starscream sat back a smirk on his face. "Exactly."

"Soundwave, call our sub commanders." Megatron commanded. Soundwave relayed a silent communication. Soon the three combiner commanders came in.

"We will be attacking the Autobot base, and we will not have air support." Megatron out lined the basics of the plan.

"We are already out numbered, and with out air support it is a suicide mission." Onslaught spoke, he himself a seasoned strategist.

"Yes it may seem that way, but it is a diversion. Our goal is to keep the Autobots inside."

"Devastator will smash anyone who dares come out." Scrapper announced.

"And Menasor will cover the top." Motormaster added.

"Fine. Bruticus will be happy to smash anything." Onslaught finished.

"Good. We will leave tomorrow." Megatron's optics head an evil glare, he wanted to repay Prime personally.

The next morning the two squads of Decepticons split ways half way from their ocean base to the California coast. The jets flew in to the rocket base unopposed by the humans, who attempted to fire their crude weapons. Soundwave started the energon production.

Megatron and the combiners were detected by Teletran-one, and were met by battle. Megatron noticed that the Autobots had not come out in full force. It was a mistake. Bruticus and Menasor had over taken Omega Supreme. Only then did the Aerialbots come out and form Superion. Devastator broke Superion in to its five components, and Silverbolt took too much damage to recombine. Prime called in to the base and the Dinobots thundered out. Menasor and Bruticus split them up leaving only Grimlock to deal with Devastator. Grimlock tried to knock Devastator off balance by whipping his tail at what would be Scrapper, but the giant just lifted his foot. Devastator in return swiped at the Dinobot with a hand, throwing him in to the side of the volcano. Grimlock slid down the side on to his feet shaken, Devastator was closing in fast and he was cornered. Quickly he transformed and took to the air, where he was shot back down by Megatron. Devastator caught the Dinobot in robot form and proceeded to smash the lone Dinobot in his hands. Snarl and Swoop faired no better, Bruticus had split to his components, and then Blast-off and Vortex quickly caught Swoop. While Onslaught, Brawl and Swindle tackled Snarl. Menasor had trouble with Slag and Sludge, but were soon aided by the reformed Buticus. Soon the Dinobots were out of commission, and the Autobot ground forces were forced to stay near the entrance of the base, or be stepped on. It had taken Defensor a while to arrive from the Protectobot base. With one on three, Defensor never had a chance; he went down in pieces, as he was pulled apart. The whole while Megatron had been picking off Autobots who had managed come in to view, so far he had knocked eight of them in to stasis. At that point the three giants stood, watching waiting for any movement. Megatron received a communication from Soundwave. All the energy had been taken. He loathed not being able to battle Prime, but there was no longer any point for them to stay. He glanced around the damage was quite extensive, and would take at least two weeks to repair.

"Bruticus, Menasor, Devastator, come, we are done here." Megatron leapt in to the air, the three giants followed.


End file.
